hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken(Bahasa Malayu)
__TOC__ Rumusan ---- "Lepaskan Kraken! Tentakel raksasanya datang dari sambunganNet dan menuju terus ke Teras. Lebih banyak tentakel bersatu, lebih kuat Kraken" ---- Kraken adalah Program Serangan Ganas yang dimana corak serangannya menuju terus ke Teras dalam jarak sependek mungkin Apabila ada lebih dari satu Nod dalam laluan rangkaian, ia akan menyerang Nod dengan dinding api yang paling lemah. (Memerlukan rujukan luar). Selepas kraken menawan sesuatu Nod, ia akan dipasang sendiri dalam Nod tersebut. Corak ini berlarutan sehingga mencapai Teras. Apabila kraken berjaya menawan Teras, ia akan menyerang semua Nod yang bersambung dengan Teras sekaligus Dalam video ini, anda boleh lihat contoh Rangkaian yang diserang Program Kraken Each Kraken program automatically installs one copy of itself on each node it captures. If the next node along its path already has a Kraken installed, their tentacles merge together and they combine their strength while still occupying only one program slot. The strength of a Kraken program on each installed node is equal to its program strength multiplied by the number of Kraken programs that have converged up to that point. As of v1.030, Kraken overwrites worms on a full node. Kraken will not overwrite any other offensive or defensive programs. They will continue this pattern until they capture the Core, then they will simultaneously attack all hostile nodes connected to the Core, similar to the Shuriken. As of Patch v1.011, the damage to nodes connected to the Core is equal to the Kraken's base program strength with no multipliers. Attacks from the Core do not install the Kraken onto connected nodes. If a node with Kraken installed is recaptured, all tentacles which pass through the node will be severed and forcibly removed from all nodes after the break point. This does not directly cause any other captured nodes to be lost, even if all program slots become empty. Butiran |'Tahap' |'Kekuatan (KSS 1-5x)' |'Harga Penyusunan' |} |'Tahap' |'Harga Naik Taraf' |'Experience Gained' |'Masa Kajian' |'Tahap Pengubah Diperlukan' |} Tips * Kraken mempunyai kegunaan terhad terhadap Teras yang diletakkan berhampiran dengan Rangkaian di hadapan * Sama seperti Cacing, Kraken boleh menyerang lebih dari satu Nod hanya dengan satu Program. Ia juga menggunakan 1 ruang Program sahaja tanpa mengira jumlah Program yang tergabung * Nod yang dipasang Portal tidak dianggap sebagai SambunganNet dan tidak boleh dipasang Kraken * Hanya satu Kraken sahaja yang boleh dipasang dalam mana-mana Nod * Only one Kraken can be installed on each netConnection. * Kraken can save space in libraries with its duplication and on nodes with its convergence, all while consolidating power, which is particularly useful against Code Gates and other tough nodes en route to the Core. * On chokepoints, the Kraken will only attack one of the connected nodes, leaving the chokepoint vulnerable to any other securities. Consider bringing Shockers, ICE Walls or Shurikens along if that poses a problem. * It is not always best to use as many Krakens as possible - consider the placement of the core, the nodes and security in between, the level of your Kraken program and what else you could use extra disk space for when deciding how many to compile. * Bug Rarely, the Kraken will appear to not be severed when one of the nodes along its path is recaptured by the network's defenses. Trivia *The Kraken program is most likely named after a legendary sea monster with the same name. *“Release the Kraken!” is a catchphrase uttered by Zeus in the fantasy adventure film "The Clash of the Titans."